Gio Guerra
"Can I be in SP?" - Gio Guerra "No" - Logan Hall Giovanni Guerra (or Gio for short) is a minor character in the Smartiest Persons Universe. He is infamous for standing outside the Smartiest Persons Headquarters in Los Angles all day long, begging them to let him join their team. Every time he begged, he was turned down, most often by Logan Hall. But his persistence kept up, and eventually (out of pity), Paolo Martinez allowed Gio to be a servant to an intern of a secretary of a financial advisor at the SP HQ. Gio's brother, Diego Guerra, treats Gio with utter disrespect and disgust, and Gio hates him back. Hence why Gio felt a better connection with Diego Lamas, as the two are best friends. Gio also has a wide array of lovers, and is obsessed with his level 50 Ness Amiibo and Takis. Story Background Gio Guerra was raised alongside his brother, Diego Guerra. They had an intense sibling rivalry, which resulted in many bloody battles. Diego soon pursued a career in justice, while Gio pursued a career in begging. He also loved the videogame Earthbound, naming every account he had, "PKfire" Begging for SP After learning his brother was now a part of the famed Smartiest Persons, Gio now dedicated his life to joining SP. However, instead of going through the proper training and enlistment process, Gio decided to just stay outside the LA headquarters 24/7. Every day he would beg to be let in, and every day he was denied. He was always denied by Logan Hall, who really, really, really, hated anyone with the last name Guerra. New Job For Gio Eventually, Paolo Martinez and Vincent Bush got so fed up with Gio's constant nagging that they decided to give him what he wanted. They deemed him the servant to one of the interns to one of the secretaries of one of the many financial advisors at the headquarters. Even though it was a sucky job, Gio was extremely happy with it. The Ness Amiibo "My brother has his own Ness, now its time for me to find a Ness of my own" - Gio, jealous of Diego Around Christmas time one year, Diego Guerra started dating Vanessa (or Ness for short). Gio, who loved Earthbound growing up, was jealous that Diego has someone important in his life named Ness. So Gio set out to get a rare Ness Amiibo to cherish. Unfortunately, the Ness amiibos were super rare, so Gio had to traverse the entire city of LA to get his hands on one. Now that he had a job at SP, he had exactly 7 dollars and 36 cents in his pocket. He searched all around, but every store had them out of stock. So he resorted to scalpers and the black market, but he was unsuccessful there as well. Finally, he found one sold by a scalper for 7 dollars and 37 cents. 1 cent short, Gio scoured the floor for any loose change. But alas, he could not find one. Gio sat on the street, cold and sad, when all of a sudden, a man dressed as Santa Claus came by and gave him a stack of cash for Christmas. Gio was happy and bought his desired Amiibo. The deafth of a Guerra One day, DFGWing and Collin the Space Pirate were outside SP HQ playing basketball. DFGWing dared Gio to shoot the 3 and Gio did. Gio made it, blasting Guerra 400 feet backwards with a gash in his face from the shot. DFGWing was still in a state of shock when Gio shot another 3, crushing Guerra under the weight of the shot. Deafthing him temporarily. Gio was happy with it. Relationships Loves * Chloe Lamb * Olivia * Moira * Christian Pickett * Clayton Suiter Rivals * Diego Guerra * Logan Hall * Alan Grant * Nolan Hairr * Etika Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters